


"We're all just made of stardust"

by Blue_Eyed_Dreamer



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Domino Squad Lives (Star Wars), Fix-It, Gen, Sentient Voltron Lions, Voltron Lion to Paladin Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Dreamer/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Dreamer
Summary: The Lions of Voltron have slept for thousands of years. Now, they've woken up, and they're not going to wait for their new Paladins to find them. Domino squad arrives on Rishi, thinking that this is all they'll ever be, when they're whisked away by a portal in front of everyone's eyes.The Sith thinks he's planned for everything. But he never planned for Voltron.
Relationships: Cutup & Droidbait & Echo & Fives & Hevy (Star Wars), Voltron Lions & Domino Squad
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	"We're all just made of stardust"

_For thousands of years, they have slumbered deeply, not knowing when their awakening would come. Their journey to this dimension had drained them, and they each willingly went to sleep until they were needed once again._

__

_And so, they have slept through countless wars, through the rise and fall of the Sith and Mandalorian empires, the rise of the Republic, the countless conflicts, great and small._

____

__

____

_None of these threats were what they were meant to defeat, and so they slept, waiting for their time._

____

____

_____ _

_And then, the Clone Wars began, the flames of war purposefully ignited by the worshippers of the Dark. ___

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_And the Lions of Voltron woke up. ___

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

********************

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Oomph!" The air is forced from Fives' lungs as he hits the ground hard, and he hears accompanying thuds and grunts as his vode follow suit. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

For a few moments, Fives allows himself to just lie there, trying to get his lungs to cooperate in breathing, head spinning from whatever the kark happened. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Of course, Hevy isn't one to let him get away with taking it easy. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Everyone in one piece?" Hevy calls out, and Fives raises a hand, but does make the effort to grunt out an affirmative. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Probably?"

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Yes!"

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"I think I left my stomach back on Rishi, oww…"

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Fives agrees with Cutup, but by this point manages to push himself onto his knees, and looks around. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

They're definitely not on Rishi anymore. The last Fives checked, Rishi's sky didn't have four moons in it, and he can clearly see four in this sky. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Well, this day is karked already, and he hasn't even had his breakfast rations yet. Wonderful.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Still, at least everyone appears to be intact. Echoes upright and has moved over to him, extending a hand to Fives, which he gratefully accepts, letting Echo pull him to his feet. Looking Echo over, Fives lets out a breath of relief when he can't find any injuries, and smiles a bit at how Echo is mirroring him. Wanting to see how the rest of Domino is faring, he looks around. Hevy is standing, hand resting on his blaster, looking around at the rocky landscape. Droidbait is crouching by Cutup, whose still on the ground, curled up in the fetal position, but as Fives watches, uncurls and lets Droidbait help him up. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Well, everyone is accounted for, though the lack of helmets is somewhat disconcerting. None of them had been wearing them when the portal had opened up in front of them, their shift not having started yet. Fives should probably be grateful that they all still have their armour and blasters, but not having a helmet is making him feel more than a bit vulnerable. A bit like asking for his head to get blown off. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"You intact yourself, fearless leader of ours?" He asks, and Hevy snorts.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"I'm doing better than Cutup's stomach, that's for sure." Hevy retorts, and Fives laughs and walks over, knocking his shoulder against Hevy's. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"So, what the kark happened? One moment we're about to get the grand tour, and the next-"

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"A portal ate us and spat us out here." Echo finishes. Droidbait and Cutup come over, the latter still looking a bit unsteady, even with Droidbait supporting him with an arm over the shoulder.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Any mention of that in the regs, Echo?" Fives asks, only half joking. Echo gives him the look that deserves, and Fives shrugs. It's worth a shot to ask. Echo has probably forgotten more than Fives will ever remember regarding regs and sims. As much as Fives teases him for it, it’s definitely going to come in handy in the future, and then Echo will get to say all the “I told you so’s” that he has undoubtedly saved up. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Oxygen levels are good thankfully," Cutup rasps, "and the sensors aren't detecting anything toxic to Humans, so us losing the helmets isn't gonna kill us." Fives is a bit concerned by how green he still looks, but Cutup still seems to be with it, so hopefully it's just his weak stomach being a pain. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"You sure everything's good vod? Haven't seen you this green since you overdid it with the flight sims when we were seven." Droidbait asks, brow pinched with worry as it often is these days. He’s always worrying about something, mostly over other people’s wellbeing. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"I'll be fine, just really don't like portal travel apparently." Cutup offers a wan smile. "2 out of 10, would not recommend." 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Noted trooper." Hevy says with exaggerated seriousness, and that gets all of them snickering. It's not all that funny, but Fives can feel the tension break, and it helps. Maybe they don't have a clue where they are, but they're all here, the air is breathable, and no one's shooting at them. It could be worse. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

CRACK!

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Everyone freezes. Fives whips his head around every which way, trying to find where the sudden sound came from. He can't see far, even in the night glow of four moons, but there's nothing but rocks and stunted vegetation. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Then he realizes that he can’t hear anything but his breathing. There’s no wind, no animal noises, nothing. Then- 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

CRICK! CRACK! CRRRAAAACK!

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

The last sound is drawn out, and then Cutup curses. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Look down." He says, and Fives looks down to see the ground riddled with cracks. They all look back up at each other and they’ve never looked more like clones with their identical horror filled expressions. Before anyone can move, the ground gives way, and they're falling.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

His stomach is in his throat, he's probably screaming, and before he can feel anything else, his fall ends with a painful thud that rattles him and once again knocks the wind out of him. He debates just staying on the ground until things start making more sense, or at least until his bones stop throbbing, but his self pity is interrupted by the unmistakable sound of someone retching. Fives opens his eyes and pushes up to his knees just in time to see Cutup bring up everything he might have eaten for the last ten day. Fives winces. Good thing he's not a sympathetic vomiter, or he'd be joining Cutup. This has not been a good day for his vod.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Droidbait beats Fives to Cutup and is already pulling him away from the mess. There's enough light to see that all colour has fled Cutup's face, leaving him pale as their armour. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Wait, light? 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Fives takes a proper look around their new surroundings, and finds that the reason they can still see is not due to the moonlight they saw on the surface, but the karking glowing walls. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Ummm guys?" He says, not looking away from the brilliant white light shining from the walls, illuminating engraved pictures and script he doesn't understand. There are numerous images of four-legged animals that could be anything due to how stylized the drawings are, a jagged V shaped insignia that repeats, and one large biped figure in some kind of armour. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

He’s never seen anything like it.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"Whoa…" Echo breathes beside him. Fives presses his side to Echo, unnerved. This is important, but Fives couldn't begin to explain why. He doesn’t realize he’s reaching out until his gauntleted hand touches a glowing carving. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Immediately, the white glow darkens to crimson, turning everything red. Fives jerks his hand back, but it’s too late. He’s triggered something. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Red changes to ocean blue, to forest green, to the brightest of golds, the glow intensifying with each shift, until Fives can’t see anything but the light. Hevy shouts something that Fives can’t understand through his heart pounding in his ears, Echo is gripping his arm tightly enough to feel through the armour and he’s sure that everything is about to change. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Then, all at once, everything goes dark.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Echo’s grip on him vanishes. Hevy’s voice gets cut off. And Fives can’t hear the breathing of his vode.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Fives can’t move. Fives can’t breathe. His heart skips a beat.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

There’s nothing but the suffocating darkness, and if he couldn’t feel the ground beneath his feet, he might believe he’s been tossed into a void.

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Echo? Hevy?” He calls out. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Nothing. His voice echoes, the way it shouldn’t if he were still in that small space with the carvings. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Anyone?” 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_Here. ___

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

He blinks, and then there’s light again, and it only confirms his suspicions. He’s somewhere else entirely, and he’s alone. 

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Now he’s in a cavern, a huge open space enclosed by rocky and stalagmites and stalactites, everything lit up by the red barrier ahead of him. 

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Fives stays still, and just looks, eyes drawn to the giant metal machine enclosed by the energy field. It’s huge, larger than three AT-TEs put together, and he’s probably underestimating the size. It’s also recognizably shaped into the form of an animal, with legs and a body and a head. Like the barrier, it’s red, and Fives wonders if that means anything, being the same colour as the saber of a Sith. 

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

For some reason though, he’s not scared of it. His heart is no longer pounding, and he can breathe without fighting for it. 

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

His feet move without his input, but Fives doesn't try to fight the pull. There's something about this machine, this strange red animal made of technology that calls to something inside him, that's pointless to deny. There's something that feels right, like when he's able to fall into step with Echo without a word, like how Domino was able to come together to pass the test. That feeling of being able to connect with something outside himself. 

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

He reaches the red barrier and stops, barely a pace from touching it. From this close, the machine looks even more impressive. It's positioned like a tooka at rest, head resting on its front paws, tail curled around its bulk. It's not all red either, with gleaming silver and black contrasting with the deep red panels. 

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

He's never really been one for mechanics, but he can't help but be in awe of its beauty. It looks fierce, and untamed. 

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

"I don't know why we're here, or what you are, but I feel like… we're meant to be here. That there's something we need to do. Can you help?" He asks aloud, hoping that he's not just talking to empty air. There's a beat of nothing but the sound of his breath, and then the red shield vanishes and the cavern falls into darkness once again.

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_My paladin. _The silent whisper presses against his mind, and warms him like the hug of a vod. Light returns as the eyes of the machine glow blue, and the jaw opens to show an entrance.__

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_Let me show you. ___

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
